The present invention relates to a system for recovering a compact disk (CD) in a CD player which can continuously play a plurality of disks mounted in a magazine.
The CD player with the magazine has an automatic loading device for loading and unloading a tray holding a CD. In the car CD player, it may occur that a part of the tray is caught by a member of a mechanism in the player in the unloaded operation. This is caused by a small space in the player which is required for the car CD. If the unloading tray is stopped, subsequent CDs cannot be played.